fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Miranda Wiles
Summary An OC by Wheelsecond. "Doctor Secretary" is, as her nickname suggests, a secretary, at Beyond University. Short of the actual security officers, Miranda Wiles is one of the most powerful people at BU--not because of her superpowers (which are nothing to scoff at), but because she knows the university inside and out, has extensive preparations in it for unruly students, and happens to be terrifying. Appearance and Personality Dr. Wiles is, and looks to be, in her late 30's, and her style attempts to spin that into an aged dignified grace. The soft features of her round face are usually scrunched up slightly as she works. Dr. Wiles's bright red hair is always done up, but leaves several wavy locks cascading down to her shoulders. Her typical attire, which conceals her lean frame, consists of a white blouse with a collar, a knee-length black skirt, and black high heels. She also extends her nails and paints them blood-red. Dr. Wiles can usually be seen with a high-end ballpoint pen behind her ear and a pair of reading glasses resting at her hairline. Very studious, perpetually-busy and classy, it would seem that Dr. Wiles would have no hobbies or otherwise not be interesting to talk to, but she in fact enjoys her downtime quite a lot for various activities. She is a connoisseur of all sorts of expensive foods, goes fishing every weekend, plays the stock market, and is an avid moviegoer and critic. But these are generally expensive, so she works long hours at Beyond University to keep up. Occasionally she gets grumpy from her work, but tries to keep her patience most of the time. And In the event that she is needed, Doctor Secretary can step in to physically shut down students. She has a mixed opinion on her nickname--she enjoys when people acknowledge that she has a doctorate (in philosophy), but it feels slightly demeaning to use the nickname. "Dr. Wiles" is preferred. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | 8-C Name: Miranda "Doctor Secretary" Wiles, PhD. Gender: '''Female '''Origin: Beyond University Classification: Human with well-developed superpowers Attack Potency: Street level | Building level Speed: Athletic Human | Peak Human Lifting Strength: Average Human | Peak Human Striking Strength: Class H | Class MJ+ Durability: Athletic Human | Building level Stamina: Human | Superhuman Range: Melee Standard Equipment: Pen, Reading glasses, Handgun Intelligence: Bright Weaknesses: Human weaknesses Powers and Abilities: Energy Draining, Limited Teleportation, Obfuscate Key: Base | After 10 seconds of draining victims Notable Attacks and Techniques Energy Draining: Doctor Secretary will usually try to debilitate her targets by grabbing them and digging her nails into their skin, which lets her use this power. She saps out the victim's stamina, strength, supernatural power and energy in general at an alarming rate, drawing it into herself. It takes no more than 10 seconds to totally disable all but the strongest of Beyond University's residents, during which time she grows exponentially in power with respect to time. Targets that become too weak to keep meaningfully fighting (Usually Tier 10-C) provide no additional energy to Doctor Secretary if she continues to hold on. Power boots from this ability cap at 10 seconds, and last for about 12 hours before fading. Limited Teleportation: Provided she isn't being seen, Doctor Secretary can teleport to any destination that she's very familiar with and that also isn't being seen. Note that security cameras and other similar devices don't stop this; they somehow stop working for a split-second and when they resume, she's gone. However, being directly watched--even by a moderately intelligent animal, such as a cat--stops her from using this. Obfuscate: By exhaling deeply, Doctor Secretary can walk unseen. While she keeps her breaths surrendered in this way, few people can actually detect her--she appears in their vision just fine, but they brains simply fail to understand that she's there. Only with special above-and-beyond-human perceptual abilities, or very advanced presence of mind via meditation, can a person still notice her while she surrenders her breath. Skills Intimidation: Doctor Secretary is not overtly physically powerful, but when she desires it, her actions, words and behaviors combine to make her terrifying to the students of Beyond University--and she uses her powers to support this image. She knows exactly what to say and what buttons to push to make someone scared of her. Philosophy: She'll talk about it for hours if you let her; the PhD is not just for show. It also means she can usually see through nihilism, solipsism, or other mind-affecting abilities based on invoking and twisting philosophical concepts on someone. Etiquette: She's classy and she knows it. Doctor Secretary is at home in formal environments. Shooting: Doctor Secretary has a concealed carry licence, and keeps her handgun with her in case of emergency. She doesn't practice with it that much, but at least she can reliably hit non-moving targets at moderate range. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Humans Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gun Users